Lee's Challenge
by Vanessa
Summary: A new girl has entered the tornament.....and Lee is enchanted by her.....it's only natural what happens next.... I suck at summaries!!! Violence & suggestive material.... you 'dun like it 'dun read it!


Lee's Challenge  
  
note: characters used are from Tekken, Tekken 2,Tekken3. Vanessa is a made up charter who is an expert in the art of Ninjistu and minor in Judo and Kenpo, don't forget to review!!!  
  
  
Vanessa, with her best friend Gillian in the passenger seat, pulled up to the docks in her little white jeep her parents bought her for her final year of University, the docks was where the ship was to arrive to pick her and the others up.Vanessa couldn't believe she had actually gotten' an invitation to the largest fighting event of all time.  
"wow, Gill" she paused as she took the pamphlet out of her pocket with the word Tekken written on the top. "I can't believe they sent me an invitation."  
"Well sweetie I think you deserve it considering you've been working so hard with Master Hiltz "replied Gill., "besides It'll give you a chance to see if that Kauyza is the bastard everyone perceives him to be." She laughed. "don't worry Vanessa You'll do all right" sighed Gill"I think your rides here" she pointed to a large boat that was to take her and the other fighters to the Island where the torment was to be held.   
Vanessa jumped out of the Jeep and turned to look at Gill. "You take care of my Baby while I'm gone"   
"oh don't worry" Gill jumped out her side and took her place in the driver side, "I will... oh and do me a favor try and Have a good time...find a man for shit sake, get laid or something."  
"Gill?.... I'll see you when I get back" as she watched Gill speed away leaving tire marks imbedded in the pavement waving as she left. "oie that girl." Vanessa walked to the ship looking at the remarkable Japanese craftsmanship with her travel bag in her hands. "Damn, why did I have to pack so heavy?"   
She drug her things to the ramp to be greeted, by the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life, dressed in a charming black and white tuxedo with a lovely red carnation across his heart. She had never see anyone with such gorgeous eyes, and beautiful silver hair to match. She just wanted to drop every thing and just run her slender fingers through it. "hello?" said the man in sort of an ecoy voice like she was dreaming. "I said hello miss." he smile at her.  
"what a sweet smile". She said dreamily  
"what?"  
"ummm nothing" she shook her head. "what did you say?"  
"I just asked if you needed help at all carrying your bag?" Lee couldn't help himself, he found himself so attracted to her beautiful frame, the way her long brown hair naturally fell to her shoulders. She wore a cute baseball T-shirt that was Dark Pink in the arms and the rest light pink, with a pair of tan knickers stopped off with those cute little pink thong sandals.  
."no no I'm fine really, I'm tough" Vanessa giggled as she began to carry her things up the ramp, slowly.  
"wait miss I need you ticket please" he said with a smile.  
"oh, shit, its in my right pocket you can reach in to get it, my hands are kind of tied at the moment" Vanessa said, knowing exactly what she was making him do.  
"this one?" he blushed reaching into her pocket and pulled out the Tekken ticket.  
"yep! That's' the one." she winked and smiled as she kept walking up the ramp. "by the way what's' your name?" as she turned one last time to look at this wonderful man, but was gone. She looked around confused. "umm OK then." She continued and finally made it up the ramp.  
Vanessa was all settled away, she had put her things in a locker which they had supplied for everyone's stuff and proceeded to the balcony of the front part of the ship to watch the waves roll and crash against the bow. She was leaning over the side when she heard a high pitched squealing voice."Hi there, what's your name?"  
Vanessa turned around to find a young Chinese girl with her hair done in two pigtails, a slightly older Indian girl, and a tall Korean male, with fire red hair and gorgeous amber eyes, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt.   
"Hello" she replied."  
"Hi " repeated the young Chinese girl. "what's your name?"  
"um Vanessa" she answered.   
The Chinese girl stuck out her hand to offer her friendship, "I'm Ling and these are my friends Julia and "Hwoarang"  
""nice to meet you all" Vanessa said as she shook all their hands. She was glad they had the guts to come and talk to her first, she now has people to talk to and share this wonderful experience with her.   
  
***** Lee sat in a chair on the VIP deck part of the ship leaning half his body over the rail with his hands folded and head leaning on them. "what the hell was up with me?" he thought to himself.   
He couldn't remember the last time when a Women made him blush. Lee always had a reputation for being a ladies men. But he just couldn't shake from his mind her beautiful smile, and long smooth, shiny hair. "hey Lee" Lees' head swirled around to find Anna standing over him.  
Anna was a mid-height women with reddish- brown hair that dangled straight to her shoulder's, she had sea green eyes and a slim figure.She always seemed to be dressed in a red or blue traditional Chinese dress, with a long slit up one side of the leg. It had a beautiful design of a green and yellow dragon up the other. "what do you want." He said harshly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to get together later on tonight and have a little fun, If you know what I mean" Anna winks.  
"not now Anna, I'm busy thinking. Leave me alone."  
"but...."   
He cut her off "NOW!"   
"OK then, whatever ,your not the only man going to be on this Island tonight" Anna said with a chuckle thinking she was getting under his skin, she walked away hoping that he would stop her but he didn't.   
He just resumed resting his head on his arms against the ledge. Lee lifted his head to the sound of laughter and headed in the direction. He was now at the front of the VIP deck staring down at the passengers, where the laughter was coming from. To his surprise found the same young girl he had his eye on earlier that afternoon. They didn't seem to notice him so he leaned against the rail just watching, reaching into his pocket he grabbed a menthol , and lit up. She was so perfect the way her green eyes just glowed with innocence and her laughter lines complemented every inch of her face. He found himself in a trance watching her movements.   
"oh my god, are you serious" screamed Ling.   
Then she busted in to tears of laughter. Everyone saw Ling laughing and couldn't control themselves and began to laugh just as hard. But Vanessa stopped suddenly for she sensed a presents watching her. She looked around and stopped at the VIP deck where she spotted the Silver-haired cutie she seen earlier.   
"hey, ling?" she asked Ling as she got over laughing so hard  
."Yes?"  
"Who is that guy up there?"  
"Oh his name is Mr. Choalan, he is our escort for night, he's' personal security for Mr. Kazuya Mishima, whyyy you interested?" Ling teased.  
"Maybe" Vanessa managed to click Lee out of his daze and make eye contact for a few seconds before smiling at him.   
He was sort of nervous but managed to smile back and turn away recklessly. "looks like he's' intimated by a stronger women" Ling laughed. As Lee turned around for one last look at Vanessa and disappeared to the back of the ship.  
  
****** When they arrived on the Island all the passengers were gathered and greeted by Kazuya himself.He was a mid height man with dark spiky hair, dresses in a purple business suit standing on the right side was Mr. Chaolan and on the other a young man whom looked almost identical to him but younger and more handsome dresses in a red sport jacket with blue jeans, looking very causal. The group were given' specific instructions to go straight to there room until supper was served. Vanessa leaned over to Julia and Ling, "boy were gonna have tones of fun with this crowed" the two giggled, then as the large group of fighters were escorted to their rooms.  
Just before Vanessa was about to enter her room she turned and looked at Ling, Julia and Hwoarang "come to my room after supper and we'll "chat" for awhile, tell people soo I can have a good turn out"  
Ling squealed "a party?"  
"shhhhhh" The escort that was guiding them turned around to see what the commotion was about but could only seet he back of Vanessa's room door slamming behind her!  
"lets move I must get you all to your rooms before supper" the three proceeded after him.  
  
******** Vanessa eased her things on the floor admiring the room they had put her in .She thought for sure they must have put her in the wrong one. The Bed was made of redwood and dressed with pink and white sheetsa table next to it with welcoming flowers and a walk-in- closet, to the right was another door. She made her way to mysterious door and pushed it open to find a bathtub built right in the floor and a sink made of she thought was gold or pretty close with sparkling white face cloths.   
"wow, what am I suppose to do in here all by myself?" she said with a smile. "I wonder if Mr. Choalan would join me for awhile"  
Just then she heard a knock at the door "umm I wonder who that could be?" she scurried to the door and swung it open, to find nobody.  
Except a beautiful long stemmed blood red rose at her feet. She picked it up and smiled "who would give me a rose" she look around the hall to see if she could see anyone who might have left it, but there was no one.  
  
********It was now 7:00pm and supper is long over, Vanessa waited in her room for her new friends to show up, and heard a knock.. "awesome their here" she said as she opened the door to her room.   
Only to find not only her three friends but more then a few more...."wow hey everyone, have you all come to "chat" with us too?" they walked in one by one introducing themselves.   
"hi, I'm Forest"   
"uahh hello!" said Vanessa   
"PAUL"  
"OK wont ask you anymore questions" Vanessa giggled only to get a "look" from the blond-headed man "ouch" then Ling, Julia walked in with Hwoarang.   
"hey guys glad to see you could make it."  
"hey Vanessa, we didn't know how many people you wanted to show up so we only told a few" said Julia.  
next after them followed almost everyone that she had seen on the boat   
"wow didn't think you guys would invited everyone involved in the torment" Vanessa laughed as she was about to close the door after the last person ,when a hand was planted firmly on it kept it open.  
"could I come in too" Said the handsome young man she saw at the dock where they were greeted by Kazuya.  
"umm sure come on in, what's' your name?" asked Vanessa  
"Its' Jin, Jin Kazama"  
"well Jin Kazama my name is Vanessa, and welcome to my room" Vanessa laughed as she went to sit down  
.Jin followed her movements as she walked over to Julia and Ling .  
"hey guys that cutie that greeted us when we go there...is here" giggled Vanessa  
"he looks like he doesn't know what to do at all" said Julia.  
"well Julia, why don't you go make him feel more comfortable" Ling teased.  
"maybe I will then" Jin noticed the three girls starring and giggling and he began to blush.  
"ahh he's' soo cute Julia , go say hi" Vanessa told her.  
"all right ,all right" Julia risen from her seat walked swiftly to Jin.  
"wow she moves fast" Ling was amazed they already had a conversation on the go, and everyone else seems to be having a great time." hey Ling flick on some music will yah?"  
"sure"  
  
******** Kazuya was working diligently at his desk on some paper work that need his attention before the tortament began tomorrow. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't concentrate for the life of him, when he realized, there was an infernal racket coming from the walls. It sounded like music, and people talking and laughing. Kazuya nearly lost his mind. That noise was driving him up the wall, considering he had ordered everyone to remain in their rooms until tomorrow.   
"CHAOLAN!" Lee new he was in for it, because when Kazuya got mad it was usually at his expense.   
Kazuya swung the door open to find Lee standing there protectively.   
"yes sir" replied Lee   
"YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME NOW, we shall see who dares to defy my orders."  
"yes, sir"  
  
******** Lee was found right on Kazuya's heals, walking down the hall to find out where the noises were coming from. Lee noticed that they had entered the hall where Vanessa's room was located, the room where he had left the rose for her just hours before.   
"ohh please don't let it be her room" he whispered under his breath. Kazuya stopped suddenly at, Vanessa's door. ~sweatdrop~   
He knocked in annoyance but no one answered. By this time he was losing his temper and Lee just stood back. Because he knew if he got in his way, the door wouldn't be the only thing being kicked in. With all his strength, Kazuya slammed his shoulder into the door making it swing hard and hit the wall behind it.   
The room stopped and everything was silent.  
"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" he yelled  
A sweet but firm voice answered him "I AM SIR'" Vanessa stepped out from behind Paul to watch Kazuya's face grow furious.   
He turned and began to storm out, but stopped in his tracks. "ALL OF YOU, GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS" the entire house seemed to shake with his bellow and everyone scattered passed him down the halls to their rooms.   
Vanessa hurried after Kazuya , to find Mr. Chaolan standing outside the door.   
"oh hello" she said in a petite voice and then smiled.   
Lee couldn't do anything but stare. "CHAOLAN" they both snapped there gaze from one another to look at Kazuya. "YOU ARE TO KEEP THIS LITTLE PEST OUT OF MY HAIR IF I SEE HER ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU....."he paused "YOU'LL BE SORRY"   
"WOE! Wait a sec. Your assigning him to baby-sit me?" said Vanessa in a furious voice.   
"THAT'S' RIGHT YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED OUT OF YOUR ROOM TO EAT AND FIGHT WITH CHAOLAN ESCORTING YOU, of course"   
"THIS SUCKS, YOUR SO UNFAIR" shouted Vanessa getting extremely mad now.  
She looked back at Mr. Chaolan to see if he would step in and agree with her, but nothing. "AHHH," she reached over to the coffee table in the hall beside her and grabbed the closest thing she could find to throw at him while he walked away.   
"TAKE THAT" she through an antique Vase and landed square in the back of Kayuza's head. "oohhh oops" Vanessa giggled as she watched him stop for a second to catch his cool, and resumed walking back to his Office without looking back. She then began to walk back to her room but only to cross Lee once again. She turned to face him with her narrow green eyes glaring. She reached her hand up to gently touch the side of his face weaving her fingertips in his sexy silver hair, bringing her lips closer to his, their noses just barley touching,  
"don't you think for a second that I'm going to make this easy for you." With that she turned her head and began to walk slowly away dragging her fingers across his cheek, down his neck and across his chest, not looking back to catch his reaction.   
She slammed the door shut behind her. Lee just stood with a stunned look on his face he felt himself aroused by her sweet touch, he closed his eyes thinking of that brief moment where they were nose to nose. "oh god the things I would do for you" he whispered to himself , hoping she was right about giving him a hard time, because he knew he would enjoy chasing after her. "I'm not going to make so easy for you either sweetheart" a smile came across his lips as the reputation of "Silver- Haird Devil" Shawn through.  
  
****** "damn it, what the hell am I going to do, I mean I'm attracted to him but I didn't expect to spend every waking minute with him." Vanessa thought to herself and she took a seat on her soft bed. "I can't be cooped up here for the entire trip, Screw this I'm outtie," she lifts herself from the position on the bed and enters her bathroom and turns on the Faust in the sink.   
She knew Lee would be watching and listening for her, making sure she didn't escape. "that bastard thinks he can cage me like a dog, well buddy you got another thing coming."   
She grabbed the sheets off herbed and tied one by one together to make a rope to help her climb down and out her window. She opened the window noticing a extremely high drop. "Geeze I didn't know my room was this high up, ohh well the sheets look like they could dangle half way and I'll have to jump the rest."   
She tightly fastened the end of the hand-made rope to the sturdy post of her bed and flung the remaining end out the window, looking down at the jump she had to perform for her escape. "well it doesn't look too high, here goes"   
She climbed the window sill and began her climb down.   
She reached the end of her rope and prepared herself for the jump. She released and remarkably landing in a cat crouching stance with both hands on the ground supporting he rlanding. Lee could her the tap running within the room, he was standing straight in front of Vanessa's room door, so he could monitor everything. He pressed his ear to listen for anything out of the ordinary and could hear some thumping around under the running water.   
"oh come on that's' the oldest trick in the book, you can do better then that." He laughed quietly and began to open the door slightly to see if his hunch was right.  
Vanessa's Window was wide open with the bed sheets striped off her bed.   
"here we go," laughed Lee, he made his way to the window.  
He looked down, not seeing his Princess anywhere.   
"Shit, what in the Hell? Kazuya's going to kill me" He climbed the window sill himself and lowered himself down the way Vanessa had done several minutes ago, he Jumped and landed on his feet.   
He straightened himself out and began to ponder at which way she could have went. "HEY, VANESSA" shouted Julia and Jin, from the side of the mansion where she was trying to make her escape,   
"shhh guys I'm trying to lose the cop" as she plastered herself against the brick wall, just like in the movies.  
"oohh sorry" said Jin "but what do you mean the cop?" Just then Lee came walking around the corner and saw the three standing there.  
"SHIT, gotta bust guys sorry" she yelled as she ran full force toward the fence which guarded the forest behind the mansion. Lee picked up his pace and began his chase " give it up" he yelled " you can't go anywhere! its' an Island" Vanessa reached the fence and slammed hard into it making it rattle "SHIT" she weaved her finders through the holes and pulled her self up and then down the other side in no time.   
Lee followed but still was a few minutes slower but was catching up. "common Vanessa if Kazuya finds you out here he'll kill me" panted Lee.   
"your problem! Not mine!" Vanessa and Lee were deep into the forest of the Island now, pitch black and unable to see a thing.   
Lee could hear Vanessa Far off but couldn't see her. Vanessa could hear Lee, she was crouched behind a bush while he remained in a clearing. "Don't you know LEE?" shouted Vanessa  
"don't I know what?" he responded   
"you wont be able to find me"  
"and why is that?"  
"my art of course, I've been trained in the art of the ninja, so most of my combat training was done in an environment like this, its' called Gorilla war-fare, hear of it?"   
Lee paused for a minute.. "so what are you waiting for then an invitation?"  
"Vanessa crouched down low in a ready stance, being as silent as she was trained to be, sneaking around the clearing to find an opportunity to attack. Lee was getting nervous standing there, by himself, in a clearing, not hearing a thing not even the rustle of the grass of snapping of twigs under her feet. Vanessa appeared directly behind Lee, Garbing and lifting his wrist making way for her to slid under,making it twist and strain under the pressure of the joint lock.   
She looked straight in to his eyes, "I'm sorry Lee" with that she took one finger of her freehand and jammed it lightly into the grove between his collar bone and jawbone.   
His eyes widened as he fell to the ground. "its' called Silent Snake-bite" she whispered as she lowered his limp body to rest easily on the soft earth. "you are aware of what's' going on, you know what I'm saying and doing, but It makes you unable to move your joints and muscles for about ten minutes" she told him as she looked deep into is sexy eyes.   
"Uumm" Vanessa thought as she lowered his head gently to touch the ground. "he's' on his back unable to move, and I have 10 minutes before he snaps out of it, ummm yeah I think I'll take 5 and seduce , a little" Vanessa snickered under her breath.   
Lee could see the look on her face, and he had to admit to himself he was sort of worried, considering couldn't move or talk, this definitely had to be one of the most interesting techniques he had ever encountered. He watched her movements, to the best of his ability. She straddled his torso starring at him with a playful look in her eyes. She spread both her hands flat on his lower stomach and ran them up to his chest, making her entire body lean forward. Lee felt his mind was going to explode with pleasure...but suddenly was halted by a tedious pain he felt in his groin, he remembered that the muscles in his body were unable to move, which meant...ALL !   
"Holy shit" he thought as she leaned in closer to meet his face. She drug her fingers up behind his neck were she weaved them deep into his silver hair, using the outside the other hand brushed the side of his cheek. She pulled in closer to his ear.   
"I think you maybe enjoying your self Lee" she whispered to him, "and to tell you the truth I'm having fun too." She lifted herself from the positionand stepped over his motionless body.  
"well, I should get going, you should be snapping out of it soon and I have to get a good head start." With that she took off running disappearing into the woods.  
Lee felt a tingling sensation all over his body, like the feeling he gets when his leg falls asleep. He is slowly able to move slightly regaining his awareness, and slowly brings himself to a sitting position. "wow," he shakes his head. "shit, gotta catch her, not now" Lee looked down at himself getting stiff "down boy ,down." He got himself under control and rose to his feet, and continued in the direction Vanessa had run off in.  
  
****** "Holy" panted Vanessa as she came to a screeching hult at the mouth of a small pond, It was the mos tbeautiful place she had ever seen. The scene was like in a dream mist rising from where the small water fall met the pond. The water was surrounded by large boulders and green plants draped over them like a natural curtain. She slowly began to walk towards an opening in the pond to reach in and touch how warm it was. She knelt on one knee lowering herself placing her hand in, the water was just right.   
She snapped her head suddenly around hearing someone coming, "It must be Lee looking for me again," she said under her breath. She quickly made her move back behind a boulder that seemed to protect her from his sight. Just then Lee made his way in to the clearing where the pond was located. He was tired and out of breath, Vanessa noted this. He paused for a moment to take in the scenery and continued to scan the area. Vanessa could help herself, he had to be the most beautiful man she had seen in her life, he looked so cute getting all frustrated looking for her. "He went through all this trouble to chase me." She thought .If she was to make a move, now was the time.  
Seeing Lee getting frustrated ,she snuck around to his back once again and, placed her hand on his thigh dragging it up towards his chest. Lee's eyes opened widely and then closed once he knew who was behind him, a smile came across his lips at her touch.   
She eventually made her way to face him. "you like this don't you Lee" she said with a smile .   
she lifted her arms and warped them around his neck. Not breaking there gaze.  
"not as much as you do" he smiled back, putting his large hands around her waist. "and I take it you got the rose I left for you?"  
"that was you?" Lee just shook his head, yes.   
She used the tips of her fingers to play with the hair on the back of his neck. She watched as his eyes closed enjoying every minute. She trailed her index finger down his jawbone to his chin, cupping it with her small hand running her thumb over his lips. Lee's mind was now racing, he is finally alone with her, what he wanted from the very beginning, he used his arms to pull her small body in closer to his causing her to look deeper into his eyes. She ran her smal lfinger along the inside of his tux jacket and pulledover and off his shoulders, letting it fall to thegrass. Moving her hands slowly back to work on unbuttoning his white shirt. One by one each button was unfastened until it revealed his muscular stomach and hard chest. Pulling it over his wide shoulders tossing it on-top of his Jacket. Lee felt himself shudder at the sensations he was receiving from he rmovements, he remained watching her as she worked on him. Vanessa then place her hands back on his chest,t hen suddenly pushed herself away from him turning her gaze to the still pond.   
Lee reached his hand out as she took a couple of steps away from him and just let it drop when she was out of reach. "Please stop teasing me Vanessa" she looked over her shoulder. She reached down behind her back crossing her arms in the front ,and garbed holed of the bottom of her shirt. Then withone swift movement she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the ground. She next un-fastened her bra and slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall beside her shirt. She glanced once again at Lee's reaction. Lee just stood wide-eyed and stunned he was dazed by her beauty, it was like a dream to him,a sweet, wonderful dream that he didn't want to wakeup.   
Vanessa continued to tug off her Knickers kicking off her shoes at the same time, making her completely naked in front of him. She was so gorgeous in the moonlight the way her curves and soft flesh glowed, he fixed his vision on the tattoo located on the small o fher back on her spine, of a Japanese dragon.   
This made him want her even more, he proceeded to walk towardsher but before he reached her she began to make herway in to the pond. The cool feeling of the wate raround her was just enough to chill her from the ecstasy she experienced while arousing Lee. Lee watched as she made her way into the water and stopped at her waist, She turned to look at him. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming in?" she said with a smile. Lee looked at her for a few minutes.   
"yeah" he said as he quickly struggles to unbutton his pants. He pulled them to his feet along with his boxers and shoes. Still in the pile of cloths he began to walk towards the pond where his lover was awaiting him but not before losing his balance and tripped on his pants and falling flat on his face. Vanessa couldn't control her laughter. "Smooth, Lee, real smooth" she giggled.   
"Ah very funny, that hurt!" pouted Lee. "Awwhh my poor baby, come here and I'll make you feel better"  
Lee pushed himself to his feet proceeding into the pond meeting Vanessa, picking her up by the waist and dragging her further into the water. "You are so bad"  
Vanessa laughed as they were well up to their shoulders in water by now. "And what are you going to do about it?" "nothing."   
"awhh that's' no fun" Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to him.   
Lee tilted his head and pulled her the rest of the way, their lips meeting. Lee forced his tongue pasted her lips caressing every inch of her beautiful body.  
  
*******(next morning) Vanessa rose from her bed as the sunlight Shawn through her window piercing her eyes. Stretching in a sitting position and could help but think of Lee. He had carried her from the pond where the made love several hours ago to her room, a smile came across her lips as she thought about how good he was. She rose to her feet and walk to the far wall of her room , today was the day the torment began and her first fight was to be at 9:30am against Nina, the blond headed assassin, and it was now 7:00am and breakfast was going to be served soon. She flicked on her music and started her stretching . lifting her leg straight up along the wall make a perfect split, she sort of hurt from last night but she didn't mind, It was only slight pain. She then move to the center of the room, flipped on her hands to make a handstand spreading her legs apart making another split in the air. Just then she heard the door squeal open and hear Lee's voice.  
"Vanessa? He said quietly, " I should go take you to get breakfast now, so could you please get dressed?" amazed at how flexible she was...." Woe, how come you never showed me that last night?"  
"your sick Lee, I'll be out in a second, all right" she said with a chuckle.  
"all right, I'll be just outside the door if you need me" he said shutting the door behind him.  
Vanessa lowered herself to the floor sitting on her knees. She stands up and starts to walk towards the closet where she keep her fighting gear. She opened the door to reveal the small red kimono with yellow flowers assorted all over it. She slipped off the tank top and plaid bed pants she slept in and put the Kimono on. Next she garbed the large pink bow that was to be wrapped around her waist tying it in a perfect knot and a thin darker pink belt was place around it to keep it secure. She then grabbed her samurai gear and began slipping it on. The shoes were black that covered the instep of her foot that stretched up to cover her shins. Next was the small sword that was placed on a slight angle behind the bow. She looked at herself in the full- length merrier and looked up and down. "Oh yeah If Lee doesn't get turned on by this, nothn' will" she giggled and she gathered her hair up in a pony tail and twisting it around to form a bun ,  
She then grabed the chopsticks that were place on the table next to the closet and put each one in her hair to secure it tightly, Now she was ready to eat, and look good doing it. Vanessa made her way to the door and swung it open to find her Lover standing protectively at the door.   
"OK I'm ready" she said.   
Lee's eyes just about popped out of his head "wow you look Beautiful"  
"ohh, thanks" Vanessa blushes, "OK lets go"   
The two enter the hall where the meals were served and Just about everyone was already there and starring at them. Vanessa and Lee walked down the Isle side-by-side. Lee with his nose up in the air and Vanessa looking around to see if she could spot her friends. She saw Julia and Jin sitting together and waved, she watched as they waved back and resumed to scan the room for Ling. There she was, sitting with Hworang.   
"wow they look pretty close", Vanessa thought.  
She cought there attention and waved. And continued to walk down the Isle. "umm Lee do you mind if we eat outside, I have to clear my head before my fight?"  
"Sure." Lee said with a smile   
  
********* The day was over and night was about to come, Vanessa and Lee both won all their fights and was moving to the Semi finales with Hihichi and Anna tomorrow. Both were walking back to Vanessa's room to change and settle down for the night. "umm Vanessa?" Lee said looking at her.  
"yes" "I would like to take you somewhere tonight, somewhere special, that is, if your not too tired."   
"no I'd love to Lee, Just wait til' I get changed first though, K"  
they reached Vanessa's door and she turned to face him. "will you wait for me for a second?"   
"of course I will, but we have to go back to my room so that I can change out of this monkey suit" Lee laughs  
"OK then gimmie a few" Vanessa turns to walk in her room, but not before Lee grabs her arm as swings her around his strong arms and gives her a light kiss on the lips  
." Don't be too long all right."   
Vanessa smiles with a dreamy look in her eyes. "all right" she walks in her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
******After about 15 minutes Vanessa opens the door to her room wearing cute little black shorts and a light pink Tank- top wearing those same little white shoes, her hair down and wavy. "OK, we have to hurry, Its' going to get dark soon" Lee said looking her up and down "Damn you look so cute"  
Vanessa blushes and walks ahead of him. "Thanks, OK so where's your room?"  
"Not too far from here"   
"I hope so, I really want to find out where your taking me"   
After walking for ten minutes the stopped at a huge door that was ten times bigger then hers. "wow, this is it?"   
"Yep, you wanna come on for a second til' I get dressed?" Lee pulls the keys to his room out of his pocket and finds the correct one to fit the lock.   
"ummm sure I guess" He opens the door and holds her by the hand to guide her in. She was amazed at the place. It was way bigger then hers and more fancy. The floor was made of marble and the bed was huge it was like a rich mans' condo or something. It smelled of sweet flowers and men's clone, She loved the smell. Lee Guided her to the bed and told her to sit until he got ready. He grabbed a few things out of his closet and drawer and proceeded to the bathroom to change.   
"so how do you like my place?" shouted Lee from behind the shut door.   
"Its' beautiful, but don't you think Its' a little big for only one person?" Vanessa shouted back.   
Just then the bathroom door opened and Lee walked out...wearing and Plaid shirt buttoned to the top, and pair of tan cargo shorts. " holy you look hot" Vanessa said aloud watching him blush while she covered her mouth, for she realized what she was saying out loud.  
"It didn't take long for you to get ready." She giggled as Lee made his way to her grabbing her hand once again. "ready"   
"yep, so where are you taking me?"  
"Vanessa? Its' a secret."   
"OK, OK lets go then" Lee snatched the Baseball fitter hat that was sling across his bed post and put it on.   
"OK lets go" he smiled leading her out the front door locking it as they left.  
The two made there way out the front doors of the mansion and down the steps to the main courtyard. And began to walk toward the dock where they had arrived yesterday.  
  
*******Kazuya watched out of the large window of his office watching the two lovers walk along holding hands, talking and laughing, Kazuya's Face grew with anger when he saw this, He hated seeing his step- brother happy . "awwhh so your Happy now Chaolan, we'll see about that tomorrow," an evil smile swept across his lips. "ANNA!" he shouted.   
Anna had taken Lee's place as security for Kazuya while he was looking after the girl. "yes, sir" Anna poked her head in the door.   
"Yes, come here my dear" Anna walked to where he was standing and glared out the window as he pointed to the two lovers.   
Anna's Eyes widened and then narrowed. "Lee' s suppose to be mine" she said harshly   
"Yes, I know" Kazuya said arrogantly. "now Anna this is what I'm going to do for you, to win the love of Lee again...yahda...yahda...etc...etc... tomorrow when I make up the semi final matches I will match you with that little pest so you may take care of any business you have with her. I want you to take her out Anna, do you understand what I'm saying? Use anything you want to eliminate her."  
Anna smiled at Kazuya and then looked back out the window. " I will match Lee with Father and Vanessa with you and the winners from those matches will fight."  
"whatever you say sir" she giggled while she made her way back at the front door  
  
*******Lee lead Vanessa off the main road down a pathway in the woods, where they made there way toward the shore. They walk slowly talking and laughing until they entered a large clearing by a beach. The sand was white and the water, Green with bits of sea-weed floating on the top, Palm trees were scattered alongt he coast, it was like looking at a postcard.  
"Wow, Lee" Vanessa said stunned "this place is just beautiful."   
"I know, I come here to watch the sun go down, and do some thinking." He led her down the beach closer to the water, the ocean smelled of sweet salt.   
Lee sat down on the sand and signaled for Vanessa to sit beside him. In stead she walked in front of him facing the horizon and took her place between his legs, leaning on his chest she placed her hands draped across his knees getting really comfy. Lee warped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "you know what Vanessa?" "what?"  
"I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."  
"Awhh your so sweet Lee." She turned her head slightly to look at him.   
Lee leaned forward and pecked her lips. " oh I've been meaning to ask you about something." Vanessa said.   
"OK what's that?"   
" I just wanna know, what's up with the Silver hair? I mean did you just die it or something?"   
Lee smiles at the question and decides he's going to have a little fun with it. "well, I was around 12, I walked in on my step father Hihachi Mishima Just getting out of the shower, Oie what a sight, I was traumatize for life, my hair changed color after that day and I was never the same."   
Vanessa waited a minute. "was this a joke?" she thought to herself. "it must be cause I can't hold in my laughter any longer."   
"Sike your mind" shouted Lee.   
With that Vanessa burst into tears of giggles. "I'M SO SORRY LEE BUT THAT'S'HILARIOUS"   
Lee began to laugh along with her, they were both in hysterics. "I was totally kidding" he said as their laughter calmed to a dull roar.   
"for real though I was born with Silver Hair, no die, no nothing!"  
"Crazy!" The two sat on the beach for hours watching the sun disappear over the horizon, The sky began to turn dark and the air was getting cooler, both talking, mostly about Lee and his life. About the adoption how, "great" of a father Hihachi was to him and how his brother was hardly better.   
"well we should head back, we have a big day tomorrow, plus I have to change back into the monkey suit before Kazuya finds me." Lee replied with a chuckle.   
Vanessa rose to her feet, turned to face Lee and reached her hands out so he may use her to lift himself off the sand. He grabbed both hands and began to lift himself but losing his balance making himself fall backwards on his back , pulling Vanessa down on top. "oh, I'm so sorry" he said with a smile.   
"yeah right, now I know how you got your calling card(silver- haired devil)"   
"What?"  
"nothing lets just get back before anyone notices were gone." Vanessa pushed her self off his chest and stood up waiting for lee to do the same.  
  
*********(next morning) Kazuya finally posted the Semi- final list and sure enough Vanessa was to face Anna the second match and Lee was to face off against his step father, Hihaichi, the first. The two were already up with the sun and had breakfast. They both had to go there separated ways so each could get ready for their respective fights. Vanessa was getting nervous at this point because she knew this was to determine if she goes onto the finals to face either Lee or his Father, Plus all the people whom didn't make it through the tornament was there to see it. The spectator part really bothered Vanessa, considering she wasn't too fond o flarge crowds. Lee was first up in the arena with his Father.  
"wait Lee!" Vanessa shouted as she ran ringside. He was wearing is classic trade mark black and white tux she had first seen him in, while She wore her cute little Samurai Kimono she wore the first day of fighting. "Vanessa please, I need you to go sit with the others" " but Lee, I just wanted to wish you luck, and to be careful" Lee smiled "thank you, now please sit" He kissed heron the forehead. "OK" but instead of sitting with her friends she made her way to the far corner of the ring to stretch and meditate, also to watch Lee in action, to see what she was up against. "FIGHT" the ref. Shouted and scurried out of the way.   
"I'm sorry it came to this Father" Lee whispered low enough so Hihichi was the only one to hear.   
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT" shouted Hihichi.   
With that in one sudden movement Hihichi shifted foward with a tremendous speed, ducking slightly and came up underneath with a lightning bult fist, Jumping as he made a connection with Lee's chin. Lee was thrown to the ground struggling to get to his feet. He pushed himself up in his ready stance to find Hihichi running full force towards him. Lee slightly lowered himself to the ground channeling his energy to the Kick he was about to perform. Hichici saw what he was preparing to do, but couldn't slow himself. Lee began to glow a brilliant blue and Jumped bringing his rear leg up spinning, for power. All Hichchi could do was close his eyes to except the blow to his face. The last thing he saw was Lee spinning in the air his leg hooking around his other and his foot coming full force towards his face. Hichchi's body was like a rag doll, thrown halfway across the arena. He was still conscious but was kind of spacey. He stumbles to his feet and lifted the back of his hand to meet his mouth, wiping away the trickle of blood from the corner.   
Lee prepared himself for the next attack, leaning slightly backwards with his lead leg stretched far in front of him. Using his hand to signal for Hihichi to advance, taunting him. AN: (Hitman)  
"You'll pay for that you little bastard." Lee just stood in his ready stance head down slightly looking up at his step father with evil eyes.   
Hihichi made his way slowly to Lee in his stance and the two just glared at each other, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Hihichi made his second move, a jumble of punches followed by his all to well "Dragonsbreath" Lee flew in the air landing on his back, Hihachi ran to the Siver-Haired Devil and garbing him by the neck lifting him off the ground. "We end this now" Hihichi said to his son.  
"but Father..." Hihichi threw him to the ground and jumped on his back putting him in a backward head lock arcing him the opposite way.   
Lee knew his father wouldn't stop until he was dead., so he made the quick decision to tap out before Hihchi finished him. "All right, I give" shouted Lee.   
"WHAT WAS THAT BOY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?"  
"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Vanessa shouted as she stood to her feet ."PLEASE STOP!"   
" I GIVE YOU WIN!!!!" Hihcichi released his grip on Lee letting his limp body fall to the floor, as Hihchi walked away.   
"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE" Hihichi said with his back turned. "NOW MY OTHER SON WILL SUFFER A WORSE FATETHAN YOU!" Hihaichi gloried over his victory while watching Lee drag himself off the arena , for the next fight.  
Vanessa ran to Lee as he stepped off the platform. "OH my god are you OK Lee, speak to me?" Vanessa had tears in her eyes looking at Lee's bleeding face.  
"I'm fine" he reached to touch her cheek "pleasedon't worry about me I'll be all right, I'll be able to watch your fight in a few minutes"   
"are you sure Lee"  
"yes" she sat up looking into her eyes.  
Vanessa wraps her arms around him, "I don't want to leave you!"  
"common you have to win this fight to move on, GO!"  
"FIGHT 2 begins in 3 minutes" the ref. shouted.  
" All right Lee, I'll be back, OK!!"  
"All right." She pulls away from his arms grabbing his hands as she walked away entering the arena, where Anna was awaiting her.   
"OK, CENTER UP" the ref. shouted.  
"you took my man" Anna growled glaring at Vanessa   
"What? What are you talking about?"   
"BITCH, Lee is suppose to be mine!" and before the ref. could say " fight" Anna advanced and came at Vanessa .   
Grabbing Vanessa's arm and twisting it making her flip over her back, a loud ecoy sound came from Vanessa's arm the unpleasant sound of bones snapping in two. She landed on her back on the arena floor in a big dust cloud as she hit. Anna was already for her next attack, waiting for her appoint to reach her standing position. Vanessa struggled to her feet holding her right arm in pain, She would now have to improvise and use foot and leg techniques. Anna advanced once again, but this time Vanessa was ready for her, she move to the side swiftly bringing her leg out in her path making her trip hard and fall facedown on the floor. Anna lifted the front part of herbody from the ground using her hands and arms to support her, and shook her head to clear it.   
"You'll Pay for that you little twit" Anna rose to her feet and move towards her opponite, watching and monetering every move like a cat.   
Vanessa was doing the same, but holding her broken arm in pain. Anna made a swift move ducking in and under Vanessa guard. Vanessa had to think fast, grabbing Anna's head with her free hand,she pulled it fast and hard to meet her incoming knee. Anna's head flew back and spurts of blood gushed from the corner of her mouth.   
"Damn it," she said harshly as she staggered to her feet. "That's' it, I've had enough of you." Anna glanced up at Kazuya and smiled ,"I will take care of you right now, you little pest!" Anna raised her voice.   
She pulled the slit of herdress up to reveal more leg, wrapped around it was a black strap with a small knife attached to it.   
"ah, you coward." Vanessa gasped.  
She looked briefly at Lee watching her fight, He, nor anyone else in the crowd knew what Anna was up to, only her. "I was given specific orders to eliminate you" with that Anna stepped into her attack, back facing Vanessa, pulling the knife . At the same time Vanessa knew she had to save herself , she countered by swinging her lead leg hooking Anna's temple with her heal. Anna Screamed in pain falling to her knees, Vanessa doing the same. Anna then fell on her stomach to her immediate death,   
Anna had stabbed Vanessa in the back, perching her heart from behind. Vanessa was to her knees, looked up at the crowed , then over to Lee whom was now rushing over to her. She felt the warm blood flow down her back to her caves, the air getting thin and dark.   
She smiled at him, she never knew anyone like him, he was certainly the most beautiful person she had seen, and even in her death she knew he would always have a place in her heart. Before Lee could reach her, her eyes shut, excepting her fate, lost her balance on her knees and fell facefirst on the floor. The crowd was silent and to their feet. Lee slid across the floor on his kneest rying to reach her in time, but was too late, she was gone from him forever.   
Lee picked her up and turned her to face him in his arms hugging her, A tear of Love came from his eye, dripped down his cheek and fell to Vanessa's bleeding Forehead.   
"Vanessa? You can't leave me now" he whispered, "Please come back to me, I promise I'll take you far away from here." There was nothing only the cold clammy feel of death when he ran his fingers across her forehead and through her hair. "Please, don't forget me," he whimpered. He wrapped his arm underneath her knees picking her up. He stood infront of the crowed, with a single tear staining his face. scanning the arena catching everyone's look. He then proceeded to walk off the platform and into the woods, with his love drapped in his arms.  
  
*********Aftermath: Lee had left his Father and brother to duke it out the last match. Supposedly Hihichi had thrownt he mangled body of his own son into an active Volcano. Lee Moved to Vanessa's home land of Canada, mainly to attend her funeral. He remained there for awhile. While living there he got to know and Love Vanessa's best friend Gillian. They were married several years later and had 3 children. the first was a daughter, Vanessa Chaolan, they named her after the women who stole Lee's heart years before and Gillian's trusted and beloved friend.   
  
THE END (typical I know) o.0  
  



End file.
